


Nothing Magic Has Not Spoiled

by InterstellarVagabond



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarVagabond/pseuds/InterstellarVagabond
Summary: "What has magic touched that it has not spoiled?" he had said, looking right into their eyes. Written with gender neutral pronouns so you can picture whichever mage!Hawke you like.





	

"What has magic touched that it has not spoiled?" he had said, looking right into their eyes.

Hawke was still angry after two beers, and they were considering a third but maybe getting drunk wasn't the best way to deal with what he was feeling. Did they really just think that? Since when was getting drunk with Varric not the answer to an emotional crisis? Maybe they had better just head home and get some sleep. They said goodbye to Varric and started the walk back to hightown, Fenris's words still ringing in their ears. 

They thought there had been something there. The lingering gazes, the quiet flirting. Nights spent sipping wine until they were warm and tipsy, pretending to be focused on the reading lesson but really staring at his dark eyes. Then Hadriana, and all his anger towards mages rose up again and shattered the illusion like a mirror. No matter how hard Hawke tried they would always be a filthy mage to Fenris, nothing but a reminder of his slavery.

Hawke had been expecting that they'd never see Fenris again, so finding him in their foyer was more than a surprise.

"Hawke!" Fenris rose from where he'd been sitting, hunched and twitching with anxiety. "I...I came to apologize. I let my anger rule me."

"It's...fine?" Hawke seemed to ask rather than say. "I mean...I understand why you got like that."

"I don't deserve such forgiveness, but I'm glad you give it to me time and time again," Fenris said, and maker his lips were hypnotizing. There was more said, but Hawke wasn't really paying attention. There was too much inside them, too much emotion rising up in their chest. Fenris said something about not wanting to be a burden and went to go, and forgetting themselves Hawke grabbed Fenris by the wrist to pull him back. 

Fenris's marking surged to life with silver flame, and the elf forced Hawke against the wall. For one brief moment Hawke regretted grabbing him Hawke, a mage, grabbing Fenris the former slave of mages. It was stupid, it was hurtful. Then Fenris was kissing them, his teeth nipping at their lips. One of his hands wrapped around Hawke's throat, applying a light pressure that made Hawke's heart race. Hawke wrapped their arms around Fenris, raking fingernails down his back and wishing the armor wasn't there so that they could leave red lines on his skin like a signature of their work.

That gave Hawke an idea, so they pulled Fenris to the bedroom and worked as hard as they could to rip that armor off. 

The sex was almost angry, but it felt like healing as much as fighting. Each kiss was more desperate, each thrust more hungry. When Fenris gasped Hawke felt like they could fly. They traced his lips with a finger and then worked to leave dark marks on his neck.

Then it was over. They fell asleep in each other's arms, Hawke breathing in Fenris's scent and smiling. 

When they woke up Fenris was dressed again, and Hawke knew they'd made a mistake.

"It's not you it's me?" They tried to joke, but they were sure Fenris could hear the choked sob in their laugh.


End file.
